


Intimacy

by Godessofhelheim (Mia)



Series: Let's stay together [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Day 2, Fluff, M/M, MakoHaru Week 2016, NSFW, Sweet First Time, two dorks in love, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia/pseuds/Godessofhelheim
Summary: After two years of relationship, Haruka and Makoto are ready to move into the next level.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another entry for MakoHaru Week 2016, this time with the NSFW prompt for the day 2: First Time.
> 
> This is supposed to be like a sequel for My biggest fear, but it can be read independently instead. If they start their relationship during their second year, they are now in their first year of college, so this is set up in Tokyo.
> 
> English is not my first language and this is unbetaed. I'm sorry for all mistakes, hope you can enjoy it.

The bond between two persons in love grows with intimacy. As best friends, they shared a level of intimacy that formed a special bond between them, one that their closest friends knew was unbreakable.

As boyfriends, they shared a new level of intimacy that belonged only to them. Even the things they did before had a new meaning, like their movie or games night, playing with the twins or feeding the stray cats from the neighbourhood, the way they shared their thoughts with only locking eyes. And there were the new things like hugs and kisses, hand holding and cuddling whenever they had a sleepover. But there was no sex.

They both knew they wanted it but were too shy to ask, or maybe they were too comfortable with the way everything was. After a life together, there was a certain confidence that they didn’t need to rush anything. They enjoyed almost two years of a relationship based only in a romantic and domestic intimacy.

But desire was present, they felt it in every touch, in every kiss and every time they locked gazes and it was building up. They both knew they wanted it, and agreed to set an special date. They were their first love, first kiss and it would be another first for them. It had to be special.

Rei could have been proud of their thorough research for every detail –from the best choice of dinner to the afterwards cleaning– before according a night for their special date.

Homemade dinner that Haru prepared, an expensive brand of tea bought by Makoto –some magazines recommended wine or a light sake, but they were yet (but not for long) underage–, candles, soft music… they both dressed nicely but Makoto thought that the most attractive thing on Haru that night was the light blush present on his face when Makoto opened the door for him to enter.

A light greeting kiss and Haru went to the kitchen to open the food containers he brought from his home. His scent was fresh and his hair was still a little damp… Makoto knew he would be taking a bath at his house, Haru needed it to relax and other preparations. Makoto took a shower, just in case.

“You should have dried your hair, Haru” Makoto spoke with soft voice, caressing Haru’s hair.

“It’s almost dry” Haru replied closing his eyes for a bit, enjoying his boyfriend’s touch.

They had dinner and did a light chat, but the most meaningful words were those shared in their silent gaze and shy smiles.

Dessert was a light chocolate pudding that Haru added to the original menu to please his boyfriend. It worked well because it wasn’t too sweet and soft enough for Haru to enjoy it. But maybe he enjoyed more the way Makoto tasted every bit, playing with it inside his mouth, moving his lips and licking them once in awhile in a very tempting way. 

“Haru… you are not eating” Makoto pointed. Haru was so lost in thoughts that didn’t notice he had stop eating to stare his boyfriend enjoy the dessert until the last spoon of it.

“Eat this too” he said giving Makoto his cup but only allowed him to take one spoon before surprising him with a kiss.

“You taste better than chocolate” Makoto whispered with a deep voice when Haru broke the kiss. They shared a gaze, green and blue mirroring each other, it wasn’t lust what they saw, it was the craving for each other, the craving for that connection still unknown for them.

Makoto took him by the hand, intertwining their fingers while they walked to the room. Makoto had prepared it to have a dim lightning that allowed them to see each other and to create the intimate ambience. They kissed without rushing anything, enjoying the sweet and slow foreplay. Standing by the bed and although he was quick to undress, Haru enjoyed the slow and soft way Makoto unbuttoned his shirt and made it slide from his shoulders, caressing his arms as it fell on the floor. Haru kissed the chest of the taller one while he undid each button, caressing with his palms the broad chest and shoulders of his soon-to-be lover to make his shirt fell on the floor too.

How good it felt having their bare chests against their own, as much as they saw each other almost everyday during practice, actually touching each other with a different meaning was overwhelmingly pleasant. Haru delighted in touching the broad back muscles of his boyfriend, Makoto traced the toned and slim silhouette of the other.

They broke the kiss and Haru proceed to unbutton Makoto’s pants but stopped when Makoto giggled a little. “Sorry, is just that... I’m nervous”. Haru averted his gaze, the red on his cheeks brightening a little. “I’m nervous too”.

Haru turned again to see Makoto and his eyes were full of endearment. “I love you, Haru” His blue eyes glowed with pure joy. “I love you, Makoto” His reply brightened the green on Makoto’s eyes. All hesitation was washed away and soon they both were wearing only a boxer.

A kiss and a gently push guided Haru over the bed. Makoto’s big and soft hands on his back helped him to climb on it without separating their lips for a second until his head was lying comfortably on the pillows that smelled like Makoto, who now was filling his neck with kisses as his hands were tugging his boxers by the waist. For someone that big, Makoto was too soft and Haru liked him that way, always gentle, always caring.

Even if it was embarrassing to be that exposed, the one with him was his best friend and only love, the one who knew him better than anyone in the world, the only one who shared his deepest secrets, and now was looking at his completely bare body like it was the most precious thing in the world. He loved that face, his gentle and masculine features mixed with the delightment of a kid opening a gift. “Makoto” he whispered and they eyes met again. Makoto gave a half smile and leaned to kiss Haru who wrapped his arms around Makoto’s neck while his hands caressed the skin of his chest, playing a little with the nipples just to keep moving towards his belly, tracing the contour of his abs, playing with the bellybutton to finally lower a bit more…

The kiss broke to let Haru moan under the warm touch of Makoto’s hand around his cock. He was stroking him painfully slow but it felt so good. As he grew confident, the strokes were faster, tighter, more exciting, and Haru’s moans were louder, higher, more tempting.

But he had to make sure that Haru was prepared to keep going before he could let himself loose his mind. “I’m going to start” he announced releasing Haru from his touch to grab the bottle of lube. Haru was panting and his cheeks were deep red, but his eyes were even more expressive. “ _ Hurry up… _ ”

Makoto gulped as he poured a gentle amount of lube on his hand and Haru’s entrance finding almost no resistance to press the first finger inside. His insides were soft and tender, Haru did a good job with his own preparation and that worked to arouse Makoto even more as if hearing the always silent man moaning without control wasn’t enough to form a tent on his boxers. Two fingers were now playing in Haru’s insides, stretching him patiently and yet anxious to get him ready.

Three fingers and Makoto was licking his lips in anticipation. Haru was trying to hold his moans back by biting his lips but it only gave him a lewd look.

“I think you are ready” Makoto announced taking his fingers out and Haru moaned, but immediately sat up with the help of his elbows. “Haru?”

“Let me help you” he said. Haru took the waist of Makoto’s boxers and pulled it gently to release his boyfriend erection. Makoto barely had time to get rid of the cloth as Haru pressed his hand against his cock and then stroked it gently to its full erection. “Where is the condom?”

Makoto reached for it and carefully tore the package. He never expected that Haru would be the one sliding it down his shaft, torturing him with his touch. For Haru, the lewd cry from his boyfriend was his price. A few more strokes and Haru laid down again, spreading his legs for Makoto, who placed himself between them, leaning to devour his mouth a bit. “Ready?” he whispered against his lips, to which Haru nodded. “I'll be gentle”

He was always gentle, but even with all that stretching Makoto was big and the pressure was too much to handle. Makoto backed off and smiled apologetically to him. 

“Wait, don't… don't stop. Keep going please…”

“But it hurts”

“I know, but I can take it. Don't stop, please”

Makoto bit his lip and kissed Haru again. “I won't stop this time”

He poured more lube on his dick and in Haru’s entrance. Haru took deep breaths and slowly his body allowed Makoto’s to enter him. Haru released a cry filled with lust and pain.

Makoto stroked his hair and his cheek. “We could st-” Haru glared at him so fiercely that he couldn't end what he was saying. “Ok, but… I’ll try to make it easier.”

“Don't move!” he cried as Makoto positioned himself to be able to stroke Haru’s erection and kiss him at the same time. 

“Hmmm…” Haru moaned and Makoto felt how his insides started twitching around him, slowly engulfing his cock a little more which made him moan on Haru’s mouth. 

He tried to move and Haru didn't protested, just moaned louder. Slowly, Makoto started outing Haru and poured a little more lube before entering again with one steady but gentle push. He thrusted his hips one more time provoking another moan. 

Makoto repeated his actions until he got a steady rhythm that seemed to please Haru. Soon they were both moaning in different tones and volumes. “Makoto, Makoto…” Haru’s voice was more like a chant, his always so composed voice raising to a unknown high pitch.

“Haru…” Makoto whispered with a husky voice, not wanting to disturb the erotic way that Haru pronounced his name.

Makoto’s back muscles tensed with every thrust and Haru loved feeling it under his palms, until certain thrust hit on the right place and it was turn for Makoto to feel his lover's nails digging on his back muscles and his insides tensing around him. 

It took a few more pushes to reach their climax. Makoto tried to endure it until Haru reached the orgasm, arching his back he let white strands of cum dirty his stomach and chest, squeezing Makoto with his arms and legs but the most pleasant pressure was that around his cock. The climax yell that bursted from Haru was the one to trigger his own climax, thrusting deep inside his boyfriend to finally come. 

Regaining some sense in them, they locked eyes for a second and shared the pure bliss feeling of that moment. “I love you” Haru whispered. “I love you” Makoto replied just before he kissed the man under his body. Haru released a soft cry when he felt the pressure disappear from his insides.

Both rolled on the bed to cuddle. Makoto wrapped his arms around the smaller one like a blanket, gently stroking his hair and lower back as he remembered something they read about how it would hurt afterwards.

“Are you hurting, Haru?” finally dared to ask.

“Hmm” he lazily answered. “But it felt good too” he added when he noticed Makoto a little disappointed. “Did… it felt good for you?”

“It felt so, so, SO good” Makoto kissed his forehead and smiled.

“I liked it… I wanna do it again, but not today” he lazily kissed the lips of his boyfriend. “Are we going to take a bath now?”

“I guess we should… I’m tired tho” Haru pouted a little and Makoto chuckled. “Okay, okay… let’s take a bath.”

They kissed constantly during their bath, while they dried each others hair and while cuddling before falling asleep. And maybe they continued kissing in their dreams.

The bond between two persons in love grows with intimacy. As lovers, they enjoyed exploring the different ways that their bodies connected, without rushing anything, learning what felt good for the other and connecting their souls even more.

**Author's Note:**

> First I thought about writing a different story, about Haru being horny and driving wild his shy boyfriend, but the more I wrote it, more they screamed to me that their first time had to be extra especial for them, since they treasure each other so much, so I started over and added a lot of sugar.


End file.
